Ippatsumaru
Ippatsumaru (一発丸, Ippatsumaru, translated literally as "Single Shot") is a sword in the Way of the Samurai game series, first appearing in Way of the Samurai as the sword of Hachiro Tsubohachi. It recently appeared in Way of the Samurai 3. Ippatsumaru is one of the most popular swords in the game series, rivaling Karibe Seiun's Samehada-tou Role in Games ''Way of the Samurai'' Attainment ''Way of the Samurai'' ''Way of the Samurai 2'' ''Way of the Samurai 3'' Ippatsumaru is obtained by doing Joji's special job after the Nobunaga Invasion inkling and killing him. In-game Stats ''Way of the Samurai'' ''Way of the Samurai 2'' Dur: 2 Att: 61 Def: 10 Qual: 2/10 ''Way of the Samurai 3'' Dur: 4 Attack: 15 Defense: 9 Weight: 0 MAX Quality: 1/4 - 1/6 Moves/Skills List ''Way of the Samurai'' : : Nigodama (二号玉) - Damage: 55. Initially available. : : Ichigodama (一号玉) - Damage: 65. Learned by scrawling backwards when fallen until flash appears. : , : Ryuseiyoshimoto (流星吉基) - Damage: 45. Learned by performing either Nigodama or Ichigodama on a opp. who has fallen down. :→ + : Shachihokozuki (シャチホコ突き) - Damage: 95. Initially available. :→ + , : Oi-shachi (追いシャチ) - Damage: 40. Learned when Shachihokozuki hits a mid-air opp.. :→ + , ← + : Nige-shachi (逃げシャチ) - Effective for Hit & Away. :→ + , R1 + : Shachi-geri (シャチ蹴り) - Damage: 10, 10. :→ + , R1 + , R1 + : Ooshachi-geri (大シャチ蹴り) - Damage: 30. Learned by attacking with Shachi-geri when Life is below 100. :← + : Kaizanto (回斬刀) - Damage: 100. Initially Available. :← + , ← + : Kaizanrento (回斬連刀) - Damage: 65. Learned by stopping an opponent's attack with Kaizanto. :← + , ← + , ← + (← + , ← + ): Kaizankurento (回斬紅連刀) - Damage: 65. Can be entered continuously. Learned by attacking with Kaizanrento when Life is below 100. :← + : Sanpatsu (三発) - Damage: 100. Learned by Awase'ing Sanpatsu when fighting Tsubohachi (with this weapon only). Replaces the Kaizanto series when learned. :← + , ← + : Nihatsu (二発) - Damage: 110. Learned when Sanpatsu hits a mid-air opp.. :← + , ← + , ← + : Ippatsu (一発) - Damage: 180. Guard Break Learned when Nihatsu hits a mid-air opp.. :← → + : Ryuei-tenshin (流影転身) - Can be entered continuously. :← → + , : Ryuei-jatotsu (流影蛇突) - Damage: 100. :← → + , R1 + : Ryuei-oo-shachigeri (転身大シャチ蹴り) - Damage: 30. :← → + , → + : Akabeko (あかべこ) - Damage: 120. :R1 + : Naraku-okuri (奈落送り) - Damage: 110. : , , : Sandanto (三弾刀) - Damage: 10, 10, 50. Initially Available. :→ + : Endanto (遠弾刀) - Damage: 15. Initially Available. Can be followed by San-dantou. :← + : Sekouchi (背古打ち) - Damage: 20. Initially Available. :Jump : Senkuzan (旋空斬) - Damage: 40. Initially Available. :Jump : Kutenzan (空天斬) - Damage: 100. Initially Available. :R1 + : Shotai (昇腿) - Damage: 5. Initially Available. :→ R1 + : Yakuza-geri (矢苦坐蹴り) - Damage: 15. Initially Available. :Jump R1 + : Hishotai (飛昇腿) - Damage: 10. Initially Available. ''Way of the Samurai 2'' : : Ichigodama (一号玉) - Float technique. Damage: 80. :→ + : Shachi-zuki (シャチ突き Orca Thrust) - Damage: 90. :→ + , → + : Oishachi (追いシャチ Chasing Orca) - Damage: 40. :→ + , ← + : Nigeshachi (逃げシャチ Escaping Orca) - Damage: 0. :→ + , R1 + : Shachi-geri (シャチ蹴り Orca Kick) - Crush technique. Damage: 10. :→ + , R1 + , R1 + : Oshachi-geri (大シャチ蹴り Great Orca Kick) - Crush technique. Damage: 20. :←→ + : Tenra-jato (天羅蛇刀) - Break technique. Damge: 300. : : Sanpatsu (三発 Triple Shot) - Damage: 110. Initially available. : , : Nihatsu (二発 Two Shot) - Damage: 110. : , , : Ippatsu (一発 One Shot) - Break technique. Damage: 180. :→ + : Kappuku-nagi (割腹薙ぎ) - Damage: 30. :→ + Charge: Kappuku-nagi (割腹薙ぎ) - Damage: 30. :→ + Charge: Kappuku-nagi (割腹薙ぎ) - Damage: 30. :→ R1 + : Naraku-okuri (奈落送り Dispatch to Hell) - Throw technique. Damage: 100. :R1 + : Orochigari (大蛇狩り Orochi Hunting) - Throw technique. Damage: 50. Initially available. :J or : Kuten-zan (空天斬 Sky Heaven Slash) - Damage: 100. Initially Available. :R1 + : Shotai (昇腿 Rising Thigh) - Damage: 1. Crush technique. Initially Available. :J R1 + : Hishotai (飛昇腿 Flying Rising Thigh) - Damage: 10. Crush technique. Initially Available. Note: Translations are not be confused with Translation names given in 4. Undecided translation are not encased in italic. ''Way of the Samurai 3'' : : Nigoudama (二号玉; Second Ball / Second Jade) - Damage: 90. Initially available. : : Ichigodama (壱号玉; First Ball / First Jade) - Damage: 80. Float technique. Learned by succesfully activating the Instant Kill attack (Hit Satsu) after reaching Lv.8 : , : Oidama (追い玉; Chasing Ball / Chasing Jade) - Damage: 75. Learned while atacking opp. immediately after reaching Lv.2. :→ + : Shachitsuki (シャチ突き; Orca Thrust) - Damage: 60. Initially available. :→ + , : Oishachi (追いシャチ; Chasing Orca) - Damage: 45. Hit with Shachitsuki after reaching Lv.6 :→ + , ← + : Nigeshachi (逃げシャチ; Escaping Orca) - Damage: 0. Learned by throwing a weapon at an opp. when Lv.1 or higher. :→ + , → + : Shachi-geri (シャチ蹴り; Orca Kick) - Damage: 20. Strike technique. Hit a mid-air opp. with Shachitsuki after reacing Lv.13. :→ + , → + , : Ooshachi-geri (大シャチ蹴り; Great Orca Kick) - Damage: 30. Strike technique. Learned by successfully achieving 10 consecutive kills during Hit Satsu after reaching Lv.16. :← + : Sanhatsu (三発; Triple Shot) - Damage: 65. Initially available. :← + , : Nihatsu (二発; Two Shot) - Damage: 55. Push an opp. after reaching Lv.3. :← + , , : Ippatsu (一発; One Shot) - Damage: 90. Break Defense technique. Push an opp. after reaching Lv.10. :← + R1+ : Naraku-otoshi (奈落落とし; Hell Drop) - Damage: 160. Throw technique. Learned by successfully achieving 10 consecutive kills during Hit Satsu after reaching Lv.21. :R1+ : Daijagari (大蛇狩り; Orochi Hunting) - Damage: 35. Throw technique. Initially available. : : Ichidan (一弾; One Bullet) - Damage: 20. Initially available. : , : Nidan (二弾; Two Bullets) - Damage: 25. Initially available. : , , : Sandan (三弾; Three Bullets) - Damage: 35. Initially available. :Step : Shundan (俊弾; Swift Bullet) - Damage: 25. Can be followed by Nidan. Initially available. :Jump : Kutenzan (空天斬; Sky Heaven Slash) - Damage: 45. Initially available. :R1+ : Shotai (昇腿; Rising Thigh) - Damage: 10. Strike technique. Initially available. :Jump R1+ : Hishotai (飛昇腿; Flying Rising Thigh) - Damage: 15. Strike technique. Initially available. Category:Weapons Category:Way of the Samurai 3 Category:Weapons (WOTS-3)